


The Spider Society - a Crusaderverse tale

by Aoratos



Series: Crusaderverse Tales [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Silk (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bully Flash Thompson, Dreams and Nightmares, Marvel Universe, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Origin Story, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoratos/pseuds/Aoratos
Summary: An alternative universe tale based on the ending of Secret Invasion's story for Avengers the Initiative.We pick up 10 years ago with 15 year old Peter Parker, his friend and crush, Gwen Stacy & the class tomboy, Cindy moon all getting bit by a Spider on a class trip to Roxxon.  From there their journey takes them on a wild ride as they learn to deal with their powers and the responsibility that comes with them. However, they have guidance in the form of Ezekiel Sims, a ruthless business man who also has Spider powers and answers to a higher power.





	The Spider Society - a Crusaderverse tale

As Z'reg stared up into the sky all he could utter was "I wish it could've ended differently."

After a strange glow covered him, his wish was fulfilled. He felt the pieces of his skull reform, his eye heal and the cold feeling in his bones leave. He was no longer in Camp Hammond after being shot by 3-D man, but in central park on a beautiful day relaxing under a tree. He was next to his girlfriend, the human woman he met when he first came to earth. She rested on his chest asleep with a ring he recognized as an engagement ring and he couldn't help but smile as he held her. Z'reg knew even if it was an illusion or the afterlife he could have stayed here forever. Then it hit, the memories, he could see all the differences, all the changes and he was in awe. He created a different life, a different universe, and not just for himself. 

** _10 years ago_ **

The bell rang and Peter Parker quickly ran toward his homeroom, as Peter got to class he almost felt like he ran into a wall again as Gwen Stacy came into view. She was his long time friend as well as a crush and while it was seeming like he was alone on the latter from his PoV , she was just as smitten. She knew Peter was a fan of Dazzler, not much as her though as she chose to convert the 3XL concert tee she had into a short dress she wore now. Gwen also had caught him more than once looking at her in leggings with less than noble intentions, so she wore those underneath the shirt-dress, she played it cool though pretending not to notice his subtly handsome feature with her emerald eyes as she looked at him. Peter was in awe of the outfit and makeup, which had a pin up meets punk vibe to it as her eyes popped against her black eyeliner. Gwen Stacy, to him, was perfect already and now she made him feel like he was about to pass out from the blood rushing to his face and other places.

"Hey Pete, was hoping to catch you before class, but guess we'll talk later." She said before entering the class. 

She had calculated that move after figuring he'd be late, knowing her blonde locks would sway from the turn and give him a whiff of her shampoo. Since Peter had yet to confess his obvious feelings, she was going to push him today into saying something. From the look on his face it seemed to be working.

Peter wasn't stupid, he knew she dressed up for someone, but unfortunately his lack of confidence in himself made him think it wasn't him. His eyes scanned the other male students as he sat like Alex Cormac, Jason Ionello and even Charlie Greene. Then he thought maybe it wasn't a guy at all and his eyes went to Jessica Campbell, who always seemed nervous when it came to Gwen and him talking to her. It wasn't out of the question, nor was he against either pursuing a lesbian or bi relationship. But in his mind there was no way a woman like her could be interested in him, especially with his gangly frame that had just a bit of muscle from helping his uncle move things, all hidden by a slightly large button up shirt and kakhis. 

The rest of the normal class routine went by uneventful as Peter watched the clock tick down to 10 a.m. When he and most of his class was lead to the buses where they met another class, which included Flash Thompson and Kenny Kong, the people who had made Peter’s life hell for nearly 3 years. Soon they were split up mainly among boys and girls. Unfortunately, seating was alphabetical by last name, with Jerry Larkin out sick and with no one else with M, N or O in their class, Peter was sitting right next to Kenneth ‘Kenny’ Kong. Kenny started with a harsh shove, pushing Peter against the glass and metal. Peter endured the near 240 pound high school football player 

It was twenty minutes of on and off torture for Peter, only paused by a teacher looking in their direction or walking the aisle. On the ladies bus it was much more civil though Liz Allan and Tandy Bowen were stuck together, and both being Alpha personality types caused them to instantly clashed. Gwen however was bored and annoyed, she mentally noted they had passed by her home street so she could have simply went to the labs instead of wasting her time going back and forth. Jessica Campbell looked at Gwen, who was like a goddess compared to her in her opinion. Jess sighed as she put her hand under her chin as she looked out the window, her acne between her freckled skin and large glasses reflecting she knew that Peter would probably never look at her the same way she caught him looking at Gwen. Cindy Moon sat near the back and just hated the smell of perfumes, fragrances, the sounds of gossip and verbal catfights; overall she didn't want to be on this bus’ uncomfortable seats, she wanted to hit something.

Finally, for everyone involved, they stopped in front of Roxxon Labs, where they shuffled off the bus into the lobby of the huge conglomerate’s main office. They were all handed yellow badges with crocodile clips on them.

“This is indicating your visitor status for the day and allowing access to the restrooms” a chipper tour guide announced as he stood in front of the students and teachers.

The guide then took them around the viewing areas to watch the scientist through glass that was thick as a printed thesaurus, before taking them to the mess hall where they were provided with a lunch that was slightly better than the stuff they got at school. Peter sat and ate when Gwen came over.

“Hey Pete, enjoying the tour so far?” She said sitting next to him knowing he was probably in heaven. 

He nodded “Yeah, their research is amazing, and this is only the stuff they're willing to show us. I wish I could get a peek behind those other doors.”

Someone sat next to them, it was Cindy Moon, she looked annoyed as she let her tray fall “It won't work I've been spying on them and slipping away to test things, our badges are useless on all the doors, the bathrooms are already unlocked they just lied to make us seem special.”

Peter looked at Cindy inquisitively he knew she was a slacker a bit of a troublemaker but he didn't take her for a scout. 

“Well that's not what I meant Cindy but I am glad you are willing to test that for us. Thanks.“ Peter said as he nodded toward her. 

“So Moon, heard a rumor you and Kenny are actually cousins.” Gwen said changing the subject and asserting herself “I said it was some racist bullshit, but since you're open to give us that, I'd thought maybe you'd put that rumor to rest.”

Cindy was taken aback but didn't visibly flinch just turned it back with her saying “I'll tell if you tell me why you two aren't together yet, I've seen you two giving each other the eye for the better part of this year and it's starting to annoy me.”

This caught both Gwen and Peter off guard they looked at each other, she smiled at him and he smiled back. 

“Well, Gwen's a great friend… I just … I uh. “He said looking at Cindy. 

Gwen giggled but then stopped him from tripping over his words “Pete, I think it is time we figured that out. ”

Cindy smirked, drinking some of the carton of milk as she watched them before interrupting. 

“He's my 2nd cousin, his grandmother and my own are half sisters. That's why my name is Moon and his is Kong. We found out when we were in 5th grade after our grandmothers reunited in America. Because of that, we see each other every few months but don't really talk to each other during school. So, No. it's not racist bullshit.“ she explained as she wiped her mouth with her long sleeve. 

“Interesting… so anything else you've observed in your time among us. “ Peter asked clearly trying to take attention off the tension of Gwen and him taking the next step possibly. 

Cindy nodded over to the left, both Gwen and Peter looked and found Jessica Campbell quickly looking away like she caught them in an intimate situation. 

“She admires you both from what I can tell, who knows maybe you three can have some fun all together.” the Asian woman suggested with an eyebrow wiggle. 

Peter choked on the bite of sandwich in his mouth, he never had thought about it but now slightly was curious what Jessica looked like in a bit more form fitting clothing.

“Excuse me? “ He said as his throat cleared. 

Cindy got up and walked away with her tray saying“Just kidding, don't take it too seriously Parker. “

This left an awkward silence between Gwen and Peter who focused on their food. Peter was curious about what Gwen's thoughts were but didn't say anything. Gwen was wondering if he was too scared to just ask her, he was a gentleman through and through so being so blunt and forthwith wasn’t his style, especially since she was literally the ‘sheriff’s’ daughter. The answer came as Peter put his sandwich down, took off his glasses and said something finally.

“Gwen, I like you.” He said it in almost a whisper but loud enough for her to hear.

Her cheeks burned, she didn’t expect that he’d admit it like this, she turned towards him. Gwen could see an intense look in his eyes, he was serious and it was exciting to see him so focused.

“I like you too, Peter, I’ve liked you for a long time..” Gwen whispered back as she gently grabbed his hand with both of hers.

He leaned foward, she froze, wondering if he was really going to be so bold as to kiss her. Then a jeer came and shattered the moment.

“Ohhh look at the dork trying to get all kissy with the cop’s little girl.” Flash yelled out standing close behind them.

Peter pulled away clenching his fist in anger and embarrassment standing up. Gwen had seen the look before and tried to touch him but he moved out of her range.

She said to him trying to get him to let it go “Pete, it’s okay he’s not worth it.”

It was on deaf ears as he turned around and approached saying “.. I let you and Kenny push me around and that’s fine, but don’t you dare mock Gwen like that!”

The jock stood looking bemused as he asked “Or what Parker?”

“Or I tell everyone what happened in Mr.Jenkin’s class in the third grade when we were on the playground that day after school, Eugene.” Peter replied without an ounce of mercy in his voice.

Flash’s face went from amusement to anger, everyone else watching was curious what that meant but neither young man man said anything. The teacher who was going to intervene if it got physical or truly nasty verbally didn’t say anything as she watched.

“You better watch your back Parker.” Flash spat in anger knowing that it’d ruin his tough guy credit if it was exposed.

Flash walked off to throw away the containers and plastic,that the food came with then left to go to the restrooms.

Everyone went back to their seats but the mood had definitely shifted as whispers went around at the other tables. As Peter sat down besides Gwen it was clear he was still angry. She tried to calm him by touching his hand gently and rubbing over the top of it.

“Pete, you shouldn’t have done that, it’s going to make him just come at you even more. I do appreciate you standing up for me but I don’t want it to hurt you. Plus I’ve heard worse, don’t trip..” Gwen stated trying to get him to calm down and think.

Peter looked at her then back down, he knew she was right, then he felt ashamed at the pettiness of it all was some macho-alpha male bullshit chemical reaction. He rubbed at his temple with his free hand.

He mumbled as he put back on his glasses “I’m sorry, just like I said I do like you Gwen, so hearing him bad mouth you just made me pissed off.”

“Thanks for sticking up for me, but don’t get yourself killed doing so. I’d never forgive you for that.” Gwen said standing up gently smoothing down her homemade dress “Now come on, lunch break is almost over and we got more interesting things to look at.”

The tour went well until they were near the end when they were offered a special lab tour, since they were so well behaved. It was less protected so they were asked to keep their hands to themselves and a safe distance. One that really caught Peter’s eye was what he could decipher from the hanging chart, radiation resistance test using genetically altered spiders. 

“Fascinating isn’t it?” A researcher asked as he walked up beside Peter. 

Peter nodded “Are you trying to get the process to work on humans?”

“Yes, we heard rumors that Cap is supposedly resistant to radiation exposure above normal humans. We’re trying to recreate that with spiders first, because they are naturally open to eating bugs who are naturally immune to large doses of radiation. It’s a step that we may not see practical results until 2099 or later. But getting a headstart is what keeps Roxxon ahead of our competitors.” The man said with a smile, clearly in love with his work.

Peter looked as the fruit flies were released , he noticed one spider was not acting like the rest, instead of waiting on the edge of a web it made, it laid near the edge of the tank where the fruit flies were let in after being attached using a hose like appendage.

“Sir, is that normal?” Peter asked pointed at the spider.

The researcher came over and looked at it “Huh?...It may have died, it occasionally happens, we’ll clean it up later.”

As the researcher turned it’s back, and Peter watched the fruit flies getting snagged by the webs and tangled up by spiders; the spider at the bottom sprung up, full of life, and waited. It had watched the process of the tube being connected and disconnected several times when the fruit flies were released and decided now was it’s time to make it’s escape. As the researcher began to disconnect the tube which fed the fruit flies in the spider jumped and made it inside the tube clutching to the inside. It then hung from it’s dragline down to the ground. Compelled to find an escape it crawled up to Peter, who it didn’t recognize, as he began to turn away to rejoin his group. Peter was unaware, as the spider used his shoelace to climb onto the teen.

It tried to find it’s way into a pocket but it had no luck, the boy’s pants didn’t have much slack to them. It knew if it tried under the shirt his skin would feel it’s body along his so it took the dangerous route of staying on the outside. It found a comfortable position near the boys armpit and rested there.  


“Hey, Pete, where were you?” Gwen asked as she saw him walking up

He pointed back to the display of the spiders “Back over there, there’s an interesting experiment going on where they were messing with genetics, anything interesting over here?”

“No, just something about Mutants and the X-gene and how we may be able to replicate it some da- HOLY FUCK! SPIDER!” Gwen yelled startled as she saw the spider on Peter’s shirt only revealed by his arm moved up.

Peter panicked as he looked down and saw it, it saw him and knew it had to move , so it decided to try and make a run for it by crawling on the underside of his outstretched arm. Peter jerked his hand in the air trying to shake it off but it had no effect.

Cindy spoke up trying to get her hands ready to swat it “Stay still dude, it will panic if you don’t.”

The researcher Peter talked to came over watching for the spider and instructed calmly “Do as the lady says, it has never been out of the cage since it’s egg was laid so it’s probably very frightened.” 

“Riley, How the hell did it get out?” Another researcher called out from behind to the first.

“Not fucking now!” Riley shouted as he tried to focus “Just seal the lab!”

The spider got to Peter’s hand and saw it was surrounded as it crawled around the boy’s flesh. It bit him to cause a bigger commotion as the boy yelled out in pain and flicked his hand. The spider flew past the hands of the researcher and Cindy right on to Gwen’s thigh. Gwen froze for a second before slowly trying to reach down and brush it off, she got a bite for her troubles, she however got it with the back of her hand. As it bounced along the floor Cindy cupped her hands over it.

“Doc! You got something to catch this with? A beaker or something?” Cindy asked as she felt the spider starting to crawl around her palms, she didn't flinch though until it repeated its tactic it had on Peter. 

It bit down into the tender flesh of the girl's palm, causing her to open her hands as she reeled back. It tried to crawl away to escape, heading for a gap underneath a rolling fridge. Unfortunately for the spider, the last thing it saw was a fast approaching shadow as Kenny Kong’s Size 14 sneaker foot crushed the spider in one stomp.

“And the Itsy Bitsy SPIDER, never crawled again.” Kenny said in a mocking tone, he then turned his attention to Cindy, Gwen and Peter “You guys alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just a spider bite Ken.” Cindy said looking at her hand, it stung but it didn’t hurt that badly.

Gwen nodded as she rubbed at the bite on her thigh “Yeah sorry about the panic, just gut reaction.”

“It’s fine gwen, it’s better than letting a lab spider out into the wild, who knows what would have happened if it got out.” Peter said as Riley examined his hand.

The other researcher who yelled at Reily stopped Kenny from walking away “We’re going to need your shoe, we need to clean it off as that’s still technically Roxxon property, and we'd aeven if it’s a smear.”

An hour later after Gwen, Peter and Cindy got an all clear they were met by their parents, or guardians in Peter’s case. Lt. George Stacy and Ben Parker were talking about recent neighborhood matters. Meanwhile Mr and Mrs. Moon looked rather annoyed as they waited stern-faced. Their classmates had already been shown back to school, these three were however allowed to go home due to the circumstances.

“Peter, hey there sport, you doing alright?” Ben asked his nephew as he approached.

Peter replied knowing “I’m alright Uncle Ben, is Aunt May with you?”

He sighed “No, Thankfully she wasn’t home when I got the call, she’s out with her friend Anna, the one with the niece that has a ‘great personality’.”

Peter shook his head, Aunt May had always tried to play matchmaker with Anna’s niece, Mary, but Peter always avoided the question.

At the same time George stacy would have been very concerned about his daughter’s health if not for her state of dress “Young lady, where did you get that dress? Or is it a shirt?”

“Good to see you too,sir. It’s something I made out of a shirt into a dress.” Stacy said putting a lock of hair behind her ear as she rolled her eyes.

“Look Gwen, I understand you’re older, but this is a bit revealing don’t you think?” George asked as he pointed to her outfit “Are you trying to impress some boy? That Thompson kid?”

  
Gwen’s disgust went through the roof “Oh my god! Dad! Really? Eugene is not my type at all!” 

Cindy was getting the 9th degree in Cantonese as her parents brigaded her with questions and statements of how they were disappointed in her for making a scene at school and how she’s already falling behind and embarrassing them.

Ben butted into George and Gwen’s back and forth “I think you look nice Ms. Stacy but you don’t need all that to impress a boy, just being yourself works. Anyway, George, I gotta get this guy home, he can at least help me around the house since he’s got the day off.”

Peter felt embarrassed by his uncle complementing Gwen like that. Gwen looked at Peter and they locked eyes, she smiled and he smiled back both not forgetting earlier. She then looked to Ben.

“You’re right Mr. Parker, I’ll be myself. Anyway a boy like your nephew is more my type.” Gwen said before getting in the cop car George had brought with him.

Peter grinned at that until he caught the cold stare of her father. The grin faded into a blank stare and a respectful nod before Peter got in the hatchback Ben drove now a days.

“Kids ...anyway I’ll see you later Ben, maybe we can catch a game next sunday?” George asked the older Parker.

Ben nodded slightly thinking before saying “Maybe I have to check with May. Since I’ve retired, she’s wanted to spend more time with me. Call me incase I forget.”

The two older men parted driving off, while Cindy watched, still getting berated before finally her parents told her to get into the car and they drove off.

Across the street a man watched them leaving Roxxon and talking, he knew exactly what had happened and how those three didn’t know it, but their lives would be changed forever. He looked at his expensive watch and walked away to a limo waiting for him a block over.

_ That Night _

Peter had just gotten out of the shower, into his pjs for the night when he suddenly felt dizzy, his stomach however was unnaturally calm. He felt warm, very warm, he pulled at his nightshirt and suddenly it ripped. He looked at the torn material, it stuck to his hand unnaturally, then his whole body started throbbing, painfully. It was like achy joints from a cold amplified to the 10th degree. His head throbbed first as a tingle, then it built up more and more until it was overwhelming. He tried to reach out as he now crawled for his bedroom door, attempting to callout for his uncle or aunt. All that came out was a strangled sound, then the world went dark.

At the Stacy's, the scene was much the same but Gwen had her music on which made the pounding in her head all that much worse. She tried to focus on the lyrics to the song she heard a thousand times, but it didn’t help her center herself. She grabbed her phone trying to turn it off, suddenly the phone sparked and shorted out, the sound dying with it. She looked at her phone curious on what happened to it before darkness took her as well.

Cindy was already asleep, her parents had sent her to bed early. The dream though turned suddenly into a nightmare. She was skateboarding, something she enjoyed away from her parent’s strict discipline, Suddenly she bailed hard off a grind. Instead of coming in contact with the ground as she expected when she closed her eyes, she landed on something soft and sticky. opening her eyes, there she was on a spider’s web. She looked around from her left and right until she heard a hissing below her, she couldn’t look down. Suddenly a giant spider came into her vision coming from below. It was larger than her, it then transformed into a humanoid version of a spider, that looked remarkably like her before it began to cover her in webs leaving her face for last. As it covered her face she instead of fearfully panicking, she felt very accepting, safe and comfortable as she fell deeper into a dreamless slumber


End file.
